Across the Barrier
by Rainbow
Summary: The sixth year has just passed and a sealed well is about to be passed through...Things are now going to get interesting.
1. Chapter 1

Well here I am trying to get a idea out of my mind and to all you lovely lovely readers out there. So here is the start of my story...the title...the title needs work. Suggestions would be helpful. Also I am in dire need of a beta-reader or two. Anyone feel like the challange?

Disclaimer: I don't see why we need disclaimers so I'm only going to say it once. I don't own Inuyasha, but if I did I would catch the US dubbed episodes up with the originals. And make more season box sets. Ah well... Just noticed however that I am in complete owning of the twins Tsukiko and Tamasine. Yay go me, I get to rub fuzzy ears in my imagination. :)

So on with the story...  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_  
Kagome sighed and then let loose a low moan as hands floated over her skin. The barest touch of claws sending shivers down her back. "Inu," her breath caught and the rest of his name came out in a hiss of air, "Yasha…" Gripping his arms she opened her eyes to look into his. Love being radiated from his swirling golden eyes, continuing to look into them, his face lowered and his lips pressed to hers. Sweet sensations ran over her skin and through her to her bones._

_Raising his head, Kagome, reached up to run her finger tips over his cheek and over his lips. "Kagome…" his voice was barley above a whisper when he lowered down again to nuzzle her ear, "time to get up." Confusion entered into her eyes but before she could say another something rammed into her stomach. Eyes closing as his lips pressed against her ear; again she could hear his voice, "Get up Mommy."_ Mommy!

Brown eyes snapped open and caught the gazes of two sets of liquid gold eyes. Blinking she raised her head up a bit and then sighed when two small bodies snuggled into her from each side, "Mommy it's time to get up." Closing her eyes she pushed her head into the pillow behind her and tried to recall the dream again. Just a few more minuets…just a few more minuets with her long missed love. Again her daughter's voice called to her, "Mommy? Are you okay?"

Kagome didn't move when small fingers traced a lone tear that fell from her eye, "Mom…why are you sad?" Raising her arms, Kagome still didn't respond when she pulled both children to her, clinging to them like they to would disappear.

Golden eyes met golden eyes as the two looked at each other over their Mother's face. It seemed like this had been happening more and more lately and their five year old minds couldn't figure it out. Flicking their ears in a code they only seemed to know the twins just nuzzled their Mother once before pulling back and trying to squirm out of her grasp. "Come on Tamasine, lets make Mommy breakfast."

"Yea! You stay here Mom, Tsukiko and I will bring you something to eat." Waiting only a second for a reaction the two were gone from the bed before Kagome could fully comprehend what was said.

Sitting up she looked at the empty doorway and just sat there, waiting for her sleep fogged mind to realize that it was morning and there wasn't a handsome hanyou there with her. Rubbing her eyes she looked over to where a small battered picture stood in a frame. "Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou…" Reaching over Kagome picked up the frame and traced the faces caught within. And then looked beyond them to the tear she caught them leaning against when they had been waiting for her to return, the Go-Shinboku shading them from sun. The same tree where her life seemed to start.

Setting down the frame with one last longing look the twenty-four year old swung her legs over the bed, reaching for her robe that hung at the end. Standing she wrapped the soft red cloth over her form. Turning she looked for her slippers to slid them one and only raised an eyebrow when they weren't there. Getting down to her knees she twisted to look under the bed and managed to pull one out, but the other wasn't there.

Bending she managed to hook the slipper on the correct foot and continued to look for the other slipper. "Not under the bed…not under the night stand…not near the closet or door." Confusion ran over her face as she moved into the hallway. It wasn't like her to loose things like this. Passing by a mirror she gave herself a quick glance before looking into the bathroom. There in the middle of the floor near a dropped towel was her slipper.

Sliding it on, Kagome shrugged off the feeling of something hadn't been right, telling herself that she was just tired because she had gotten home from work so late. Looking into the bathroom mirror she studied her own face, wise eyes taking in young features. 'I haven't aged…' Running her fingers over her cheek she tried to shake away the thought, 'Of course I have, just not very noticeable.' Grumbling to herself she leaned down to run her hands under warm water to wash her face with a washcloth near to the sink. Raising back up she scrubbed the sleep from her face. Not noticing the jewel around her neck giving off a faint pulse of light before once more going dormant.


	2. Chapter 2

Look! It's a chapter two! And this one has been bated...Not as much as I would have liked but I am told it looks awesome. Yay me. As before my disclaimer stands...so if you wanna know it, take a look at thefirst chapter. :)

Now we continue on...  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha slashed at the weasel demon as it tried making its way into the village, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Shouting out, the hanyou slashed once more at the demon and then spun to stand ready as the demon's body shattered and then spread off into dust. Blood dripping from Inuyasha's claws as he just stood there breathing heavily. Slowly he straightened up and rotated his shoulder, wincing lightly at the cracking sound it made.

Not moving when a delicate hand moved to touch his shoulder, Inuyasha jerked forward. "That was the fourth just this morning. This doesn't seem right."

Sango blinked at his words and drew back her hand, letting it fall limply to her side, "We should talk to Kaede, she should know what's going on." Miroku wraps an arm over Sango's shoulders and drew her to him while he watched Inuyasha. "Or at least have some idea as to why they are being drawn here."

"Keh." The word being practically spitted out as Inuyasha turned to look at the two humans, eyes narrowing at the sign of their affection. Pushing between them he made his way into the woods surrounding the small village. His eyes softening and filling with pain when he knew they couldn't see him.

Sango looked at Miroku and frowned, "I wonder if he knows that it's today…" Looking to where her friend had gone she moved herself into her husband's embrace, her slightly larger stomach not hindering the embrace at all.

"I think he does know. I don't know how he could have forgotten something like that. Six years, Sango, six! And it still seems like yesterday when we had just come back from the battle and she was only going to be gone long enough to tell her Mother the news." Stopping the ex-monk closed his eyes and shook his head, "Six years since his heart was shattered."

"Have you ever heard him even say her name anymore? At least consciously?" Rubbing her cheek against his shoulder she allowed him to turn them and to begin the walk to the old miko's hut. "I know he's said it a few times when asleep."

"Only those times, only when his subconscious is free and he can let his emotions show."

The two continued their walk through the larger village, people coming here when they heard that it was protected. Not knowing until they got there that it was a half demon who protected them, but taking comfort in that it was the same half demon who protected what may have been the most powerful miko of their lifetimes.

Stopping in front of one hut, Sango left Miroku's side and entered while he just moved to the door opening. Taking in the sight of his wife, his Sango, picking up their sleeping daughter and the kitsune that held her. Shippou moved a bit and opened his eyes to see what was moving him when he just nodded and curled more about the sleeping girl and allowed himself and her to be moved. Sango gave him a small smile and ruffled his hair before turning to join Miroku and to continue their walk to Kaede's.

As they got closer, however, Miroku stopped short and just watched a glow seem to spark up from the forest. The aura familiar yet different from anything he had felt before. "I think something else is coming." Hurrying Sango and the children in the hut with a surprised Kaede he turned back to look once more. "It's coming from the well…"

"Maybe it was unsealed!" Setting down the children Sango moved to Miroku's side and looked out. She couldn't see anything nor did feel anything but she trust her husband's knowledge.

Kaede slowly stood and joined the two younger adults, "Ye better check it out, especially with all of the attacks lately."

"Sango, stay here I don't want you to get hurt if it's something bigger."

Sango just stood there for a moment, her jaw dropped. "Get hurt! Might I remind you that I am a demon exterminator?" Pushing past him she started down on the path to the well, "Hurry up will you?"

Miroku scowled and then sighed, "I just worry for her and the baby." Looking to Kaede he opened his mouth to speak and was cut off by the miko's voice.

"I will watch the children, now go and see what is going on. Find Inuyasha, I dare say this will concern him too." Kaede gave the glowing light one more look before shuffling back into her hut to stoke the fire and watch over her sleeping charges.

Miroku nodded and then left off in a run to follow Sango, not noticing the golden eyes that watched the group of them. "What's the big hurry monk? Sango get sick of your leaching ways?" Slowing but not stopping Miroku gave the hanyou a look before looking to where he was running.

"There's something coming from the direction of the well." Eyes widening when he ran into Sango's shocked form on the other side of a tree. Following her gaze he just blinked at the size of the tentacled demon, thrashing around the well.

A low growl jostled them both as Inuyasha rushed past them, Tetseiga being drawn. But even he startled when a familiar scent reached his nose, and the screams of children shattered the air. "Kagome!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

sun-kissed-rose433 My first reviewer! Ohhh I am so excited to see you liked it. I will try to have chapters out in a nice timely manner. And here is chapter two, hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writting it.

turtlerad17 Yay my second reviewer! The same goes for you as Sun-kissed-rose433. Thanks for the comment on the setup, I had hoped it would be a nice reader catching tool.


	3. Chapter 3

Fixed a few spelling errors...Sorry bout those. : Fourth chapter is partially done, time for Daddy to meet his pups.

As before my disclaimer stands...so if you wanna know it, take a look at the first chapter. :)

Now we journey on...  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome looked into the three bags and chuckled lightly at the choices of snacks that the twins had packed. One with shrimp ramen and grape pocky while the other had chicken ramen and strawberry pocky. Adding bottles of water, Kagome stopped and took a deep breath, how many times had she done this when the group was looking for the jewel shards? Closing her eyes she raised a hand up to grip at the jewel, glowing light seeping out from between her fingers. Slowly releasing a held breath she let go of the jewel and opened her eyes, the jewel already dormant again.

Shaking her head Kagome looked through the twins' bags making sure they had all of their camping gear and extra clothes. Every year since she couldn't get back she took the twins to the shrine and they camped under the Go-Shinboku, with the twins falling asleep at the sounds of stories from before they were born. Except for last year when a thunderstorm pushed them inside, then Kagome had put the twins into her old room while she leaned against the wall, watching the two slept. Closing her eyes Kagome tried holding back the tears, tried to remain strong. Letting go of the bags Kagome slipped to her knees, tears falling freely and Inuyasha's name being whispered again and again.

The twins watched quietly from the kitchen doorway. Moving back Tamasine tapped Tsukiko's shoulder and gestured to a wall photo. One that held a shot of Inuyasha holding Kagome, his fire rat robes wrapped around the two as they sat in a tree. Tamasine bent a bit and Tsukiko moved to stand on his lower back. Giving a grunt Tamasine straightened enough to allow Tsukiko to stand and leap up. Her claws scratching the wall and leaving light gouges as the picture came free, falling to the carpeted floor.

Dropping down the two looked at the picture, small claws tracing over the figures trapped within, "I wish I looked more like Popp." Tsukiko glanced over at her raven haired brother, "Maybe Mom wouldn't cry so much if I did."

"But every new moon you look like Uncle Fluffy."

"Keh."

Tsukiko started to giggle, "You just say that cause Mommy said the Daddy said that." With an ear twitch and quick sniff of the air told her that Kagome was now just sitting in the kitchen, not crying anymore. Knowing her Mommy she was almost positive that she would have that vacant far away look in her eyes. "What do you think he's like? I know Mommy tells us stories and so does Uncle Fluffy and Uncle Souta but they all sound like someone different."

Tamasine shook his head, a raven puppy ear flicking, "I don't know. I wish we could meet him. Or at least have Mom see him again. Remember when she tried jumping down the well last Christmas? Told us that if we were in any trouble to go down into the well and hide. And if we came out in a different place to find him…find them."

"Miroku the monk, Sango the exterminator, Shippou the kitsune, Kaede the miko, or Daddy." Tsukiko tilted her head a bit and watched her brother, "Come on, lets get the rest of our stuff so that we can go see Grandma, Great Grandpa, and Uncle Souta." Tamasine waited a moment before following Tsukiko into their room.

* * *

Souta ran after Tsukiko while Tamasine rode on his shoulders. The little girl was more like a little silver and purple blur as she dashed from tree to tree. Stopping he finally fell to his knees breathing hard, "Okay I give." From chasing his niece and nephew he had gained a high running speed but was still working on the stamina to go with it.

"Uncle Souta?" Tsukiko went back to the fallen human and pulled on his hand to try and help him up.

"Yeah?" Taking a few deep breaths the color started to come back to Souta's face as he struggled to just sit up.

"What was our Poppa like?" Looking serious with the question Tamasine moved around to Souta's other side to pull on his other hand, careful to keep his claws from the thinner flesh.

"We were talking about him earlier…Mommy was crying again." Looking ashamed at saying such a thing Tamasine looked to the ground before she let go of the half raised form of her uncle.

Souta watched the two for a moment before managing to stand and then stoop down to pick them up. "Sometimes I swear you two aren't just five…but older…a lot older." Making his way back to the Shrine house Souta frowned, how could he or anyone describe Inuyasha? "Well I guess you could say that the mold was broken with him. Very personally impersonal."

"Uncle Souta, that doesn't make any sense."

"You guys would have just needed to have met him to know what I mean." Giving a short laugh he missed that feeling of dread that shook through his form. Until he was caught short by a demon that stood between him and the shrine house, his eyes catching sight of his sister, bow strung and pulled back, an arrow glowing with absorbed Miko energy.

"Jewel…Give me the sacred jewel." Slashing out at Kagome the demon cried out when it's arm was struck and purified, ash falling.

"Rethink that idea." Drawing another arrow, no one noticed the jewel beginning to glow brightly. "Souta get the twins to safety."

Nodding Souta turned to run with the twins in the opposite direction, freezing at the second demon appearing before them. Dropping down he pushed the twins from him and in direction of the well house. "Run guys! Go hide!"

Tsukiko nodded and pulled at Tamasine who seemed to be stuck in place. "Let's go!" Pulling again she let go and almost fell when he suddenly darted past her and in the direction he had been nudged. The two now moving and looking like blurs as they weaved and dashed into the safety of the well house. Stopping when they crashed into their bags that had been placed before the steps leading down to the well. Not questioning how the bags got there they shrugged them on, pictures and other memorabilia being brought close as they backed away from the howling going on outside. They knew Kagome could handle those demons but it didn't make them any less scary.

Tamasine turned and looked at the well before looking at his sister, "Mom always said to go down the well if anything got bad…"

"But what if it works…like in the stories?"

Tsukiko started to say something as they both peered over the edge and down to the sand bottom, shivering at the darkness and at the faint bones. When he felt a shove and a blast of wind pushing at her, grabbing onto Tamasine she gave a surprised yelp as they both went over. Neither noticing the glowing about them or that they didn't crash into the bottom.

Clutching at each other they hide their eyes until it seemed to be too quiet around them. The sounds of the battle gone and the light seemed brighter. Making a face Tamasine looked up and gapped at the sunlight pouring down, a fluffy cloud going past in the blue sky. "What happed to the ceiling?"

Following her brother's gaze Tsukiko tiled her head to the side, and gave a little giggle when a butterfly flew down to them. Giggling she batted at the insect before it flew up and out of the well. Going to reach for the ladder she frowned when it wasn't there. Instead what looked like claw marks littered the stone. "Come home." Running her smaller claws in the groves she looked over at Tamasine, "Do you think Daddy made these?" At his shrug she turned back to them and traced a few more, all of them saying for her to come home in one form or another.

"They look new…deep." Fidgeting Tamasine pulled on a vine, "Think we can climb out?"

"I think so…looks close to when we climb to a high branch."

Nodding to each other the two began to climb up the sides, their bags weighing them down as they started to quickly tire. Whimpering softly it suddenly began to be a race to see who could make it and get to the top first. When claws began to sink into soft wood the last of the climbing became easier, grunting sounds being emitted when they were finally able to tumble over the side and onto soft grass.

"Wow." Blinking Tsukiko dropped her bag and took a few steps away from the well. Frowning her nose began to twitch and her ears flickered. Looking back she could see Tamasine doing the same thing. "What is that?"

Shrugging Tamasine dropped down his pack and took a few steps in the opposite direction. "Don't know." Frowning he hopped onto a tree stump and lifted his nose a bit more. Turning back he shrugged and gave her a smile, "Must be nothing." His grin faltering at her look, "Tsukiko?"

"Tama…" Backing away she gulped and gave a surprised squeak when a branch like tentacle shot out to wrap around Tamasine and lift him up. "Tamasine!" Crying out she rushed forward to help her twin. Her screams matching his when another tentacle branch grabbed her and started to drag them both to sharp teeth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**sun-kissed-rose433 **_Took me a bit to get this one out, I hoped you didn't suffer too much. :)

_**turtlerad17**_Yup...but it will be coming out soon cause five year olds are nosey and have a way of getting information.


End file.
